Keep Fighting
by lovemylifexoxo
Summary: Heya. Two lovers who keep fighting for happiness and a future.
1. Chapter 1

AN. Hey guys. I just started this fanfic. Tell me what you think about it. I apologize for my english, it is not my first language. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or characters

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Heather laid comfortable on the couch with her laptop in her lap and a bottle water in her right hand. Two weeks ago someone entered her dance studio in San Diego and asked her if she wanted to do an audition for Rihanna's new video clip. Heather was known as one of the best dancers in already danced with some amazing artists, and now she had a chance to dance with one of her favorite female singers. The audition was just over three months, but Heather wanted it to be perfect. She wanted this so bad!  
Heather was watching a hip-hop performance by two boys. She checked out every move, she was definitely searching for some inspiration. Suddenly she heard her Iphone vibrate and saw that she received a text message from her girlfriend. A huge smile appeared on her face.

_**Nay:**__ Hey my gorgeous fiancé! I am on my way home! Be there in like…5 hours or something. Ugh, HATE this traffic! Can't wait to see you! Love You xo_

Naya placed her phone back on the passenger's seat and sat frustrated in her car, listening to the radio. She hated this traffic so bad. All she wanted is to go home and see her beautiful girlfriend. While waiting in her car, she thought back on the day she revealed her love for Heather.

_''Nay?'', Heather said half asleep, ''It's like 4 in the morning, everything ok?''  
_  
_''Hemo I'm sorry. I.. I need to talk to you..now!''  
_  
_''Nay, are you crying? ''  
_  
_''Please.. Hemo, can I come over? ''_

_''You can always come to my house, you know that.''  
_  
_''I know..I am sorry. I'll be there in like 10 minutes'' Naya said still sobbing.  
_  
_Heather was waiting for Naya at the door. When Naya arrived, she almost run to her car and embraced the tiny Latina who was now crying even harder. ''sshhh Nay, it's ok. Come inside and talk to me '' Heather said not even knowing what was going on._

Heathers house was silent. The only thing you could hear was Naya, sobbing in Heathers arms. Suddenly she broke the embrace and looked into Heathers beautiful ocean blue eyes.  
  
_''I am so sorry. But I just can't deal with this anymore. It hurts too much…''.  
_  
_''Nay, please explain what's going on. I don't really understand '' Heather responded. ''Heather, please don't get mad at me but… I uhh.. I …''  
_  
_'' It's ok Nay, take your time. You're my best friend, I promise that I won't go all Lima Heights on you.''  
_  
_A little smile appeared on Naya's face. That was the sentence she always said in high school when someone pissed her off._

'' Heather, I .. I am in love..with you.'' Naya looked back into those blue orbs and continued, I fell in love with you. I want to be with you. With you I feel safe. You make me so happy. Every time I see you I just feel those butterflies in my belly….but it's killing me, because I know that I can't be with you. I know that you are happy in love with Jayden but I…''

Heather doesn't let Naya finish and parted her lips against Naya's. ''You have no idea Nay, but I fell in love with you from the first moment we've met''. And with that she kissed the Latina again.

Naya had a smile on her face. She remembered how scared she was to tell Heather about how she felt about her. She looked back on the road and realized there still wasn't any movement. She took her Iphone back in her hand to see if her girlfriend responded.

_**Hemo:**__ Ahw! Poor little girl. Well, think about something fun and I'm sure those 5 hours will turn into 5 minutes :) _  
_**Nay**__: Any suggestions, mi amor? _  
_**Hemo:**__ Uhmm..what about your smoking hot girlfriend who is waiting for you at home?_  
_**Nay:**__ Nope. Too dangerous. Any other suggestions? _  
_**Hemo:**__ Well miss Rivera, the only thing left to think about is…all those beautiful cars around you. I mean, look at them. Aren't they beautiful? _  
_**Nay:**__ I hate you. _  
_**Hemo:**__ I love you too. _  
_**Nay:**__ Yay! I see some movement here. Be home soon, honey! _  
_**Hemo:**__ Drive safe baby!_

A hour later Naya finally arrived at home and opened the front door. She took her heels off and placed her purse and keys on the coffee table. When she entered the living room she saw her girlfriend peaceful asleep on the couch. Naya closed Heathers laptop and placed in on the ground and gave her girlfriend a little soft kiss on her forehead.

''Baby I'm home'' she whispered in her ears. When Naya didn't get any response she wrote a little note and placed it next to Heathers phone.  
A few minutes later Heather woke up a little disappointed, she thought that Naya would be home by now. She took her phone from the table in front of her and noticed a little note.

_''Hey Sleepyhead, I'm already home! Taking a shower right now. xo''_

Heather took the note in her hand, locked the front door, turned all the lights off and went upstairs. When she entered their bedroom she saw her girlfriend searching for a t-shirt in her closet. Heather just stood there in the door opening, staring at a beautiful lady who was only wearing a bra and underwear. ''Hey Gorgeous!'' Heather finally greeted. Naya turned and saw two beautiful blue eyes staring at her.  
She walked towards Heather and gave her a sweet passionate kiss on her soft lips, ''Hey baby''.  
Now both girls were in bed. Naya rested her head on Heathers chest and placed her right arm around her girlfriends waist . Heather held Naya tight to her own body and gave her a little kiss on her head.

''Goodnight Nay''

''Sweet Dreams HeMo''

With that both girls fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
Heather woke up early by the sound of her phone. She tried to get her phone from the nightstand without waking up the Latina who was sleeping almost on top of her. When she finally had her phone in her hand she saw that she had 7 text messages from her sister. She immediately opened the first one.

_**Ashley:**__ Heather, I can't keep this any longer from mom and dad._

Heather's heart stopped for a second. She knew what this was about. She asked her sister, Ashley, not to tell their parents about her and Naya. She told her sister that she just needed more time to figure things out. Now, years later, the thing she feared the most happened…her sister was forcing her to come out to her mom and dad. With trembling hands she opened the other text messages. She couldn't believe this was happening. When Heather opened the last text message she felt sick. It felt like she wanted to throw up. She was so scared but also angry at the same time, tears were now falling down her cheek. She read the last message over and over again.

_**Ashley:**__ I'll give you two days to tell mom and dad. If you won't tell them, I will._

In the meantime Naya was awakened by Heathers quivering upper body. When she looked up she saw the blonde crying and staring at her phone. Naya quickly sat up and wiped a few tears away from Heathers cheek. She tried to make eye contact with the blonde, but failed.

''Heather, honey, look at me. What's going on?'' Naya asked.

Heather didn't say anything but simply handed her phone to Naya. The Latina read all the messages in disbelief.

''I can't tell them Nay! They will hate me for being gay…and they will hate you for being my girlfriend. I just can't…'' Heather cried even louder now.

Naya wrapped her arms around the blonde and calmed her down.  
'' Heather no matter what they will say to me, I don't care. I love you, you are my girlfriend, my fiancé. We will go through this together. And your parents…they love you, they will never hate you''.

A few minutes later, without saying anything, Heather took her phone back out of Naya's hand, dialed Ashley's number and went downstairs. Naya just watched her girlfriend. She wanted to follow her downstairs, but decided that it may be better if she stayed upstairs. Suddenly Naya heard Heather yelling and run down the stairs.

''No Ash, this is my fucking life. I never told them because I fucking know what their reaction will be. Dad hates gays and you know that! He said that in front of the whole fucking family. How am I suppose to go home and tell him: oh hey dad I'm here because I need to tell you that I am gay. HOW Ash? How can I tell him?... Ashley that is bullshit! I am not ashamed that Naya is my girlfriend. She is the love of my life. Fuck Ash what's wrong with you?!''

Naya never saw the blonde so angry. Heather's pale skin was turned into red, her veins were visible in her neck and forehead , and it seems like her blue ocean eyes turned into dark black angry eyes. Naya couldn't watch this scene any longer. She grabbed Heathers phone out of her hand and told Ashley that she will call her back. With that she hung up and faced the blonde who was now yelling at the Latina.

''Fuck Nay! Why did you do that. She needs to know that she can't fucking force me to tell my parents. What the hell is wrong with you. Oh my God I can't believe you just did that!'' Heather grabbed a glass from the coffee table and threw it on the ground. Glass shards scattered across the floor. '' FUCK!'' with that Heather went upstairs and left a shocked Naya behind her.

While Heather was still yelling and screaming upstairs, Naya turned on the radio and started to clean the floor. She couldn't believe that Heather reacted that way. When all the glass shards were gone, Naya headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. Suddenly she noticed that her hand was bleeding, there was a pretty big cut in the palm of her hand.

''Fuck! Those god damn shards!'' she muttered.

She didn't want to go upstairs, but she had to because the plasters and bandages were in the cabinet in the bathroom. When she entered their bedroom she saw Heather sitting up in bed hugging a pillow, she was still crying. Without saying anything she went straight to the bathroom, trying to open the cabinet. Normally you need to open the cabinet with two hand otherwise the door won't open.

''Heather, can you open this door for me please.'' Naya asked irritated. Heather slowly walked towards the bathroom and saw blood dripping from Naya's hand.

''Oh my God Nay! What happened?'' Heather asked while opening the cabinet.

''Glass'' was all that Naya said. She took a few bandages out of the cabinet and went back downstairs.

Heather knew that this was her fault. She felt extremely guilty. She didn't wanted to yell at her girlfriend and certainly not hurt her. She slowly walked down the stairs and watched Naya in the kitchen who was carefully washing the blood of her hands. Heather could hear her scold in Spanish.

''Nay…I am so so sorry'' Heather said almost whispering. ''I don't know why I yelled at you, I don't know why I threw that glass. You didn't deserve that…I .. I am so sorry''.

Naya could hear the regret in her girlfriends voice, but she just couldn't face her know.

When Heather didn't get any response she went to the living room and sat nervous on the couch listening to the radio. She was playing with her engagement ring. Her and Naya had the same ring, it was white gold with a diamond heart in the middle. In both their rings, there was ''Forever yours'' engraved.

Minutes later Heather felt two familiar arms around her neck from behind. A little smile appeared on her face.

''Nay, please forgive me. I am so sorry'' Heather started.

''Shhh honey, it's okay. Don't worry we're good'' Naya spoke softly while giving Heather a kiss on her cheek.

''But Nay, I yelled at you…and because of me the Niagara falls were coming out of your hand.'' Naya couldn't help but laughed at her girlfriends comment.

''Honey it's okay! Please let's just forget what happened this morning. There is something else we should worry about right now''.

Heather nodded and gave the Latina a quick peck on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please tell me what you think. Should I continue this fanfic? Or should I just stop?  
Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language**

**Warning: **Language

**Disclamer:** I don't own Glee or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naya and Heather were resting on the couch. The television was on and there were two empty coffee mugs on the table. Naya's head was resting on Heathers chest.

''Nay, is it okay with you if I go alone to my parents home? I just feel that I need to this alone.'' Heather asked.

'' If you think it's better to go alone, then of course it is ok with me. But I want you to know that I am here for you and that if you want me to go, I'll go!'' Naya said.

''I know that, thank you for being so sweet and supportive.''

Minutes later Heather decided that it was time to call her parents. Naya grabbed her girlfriends phone and handed it to her. Heather slowly dialed her parents number and searched for Naya's hand to hold it tight.

''Hi mom, it's me…Is it ok if I come by tomorrow or tonight? I need to talk to both of you and it is really important. Tonight? Ohh okay. Well I'll be there at 8, see you then. Bye mom.'' With that Heather hung up the phone.

She stared in Naya's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Naya didn't know what to do or say, all she could do was hold her and tell her that everything would be okay.

After dinner Heather went upstairs to get ready for maybe the most important conversation of her life. She had asked Naya to search for some good decent clothing while she was taking a steaming hot shower. Minutes later Heather entered the bedroom again. With only a towel wrapped around her body she grabbed her mascara and did her make-up. Naya scanned the blondes body and stopped when she saw the ring.

''Honey, maybe you should take that ring off? ''

Heather looked at her hand and shook her head. ''No! We are engaged and I will show this ring to my parents tonight. No matter what happens''.

A smile appeared on Naya's face as she looked at her own ring.

''Heather, you should hurry up now! You told your mom that you will be there at 8 and since you are not a speed demon it will be a half hour drive from here.'' Naya yelled from downstairs.

''I'm coming , I'm coming…!' Heather was finally downstairs, she picked up her coat, phone and keys. ''Ugh..I really don't want to go..''

''I know honey, but you need to do this. And remember, no matter what happens, I am here for you. I love you!''

Naya gave her fiancé a little kiss on her lips when she walked with her towards their car.

''Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?''

''Positive baby! I Love you! ''

With that Heather drove away.

A couple minutes later Naya walked back into their house. She couldn't stop thinking about her girlfriend. She decided to take a shower as well. She was thinking about all kind of scenarios. What if her parents would really hate her? What if she is not longer allowed to enter their house? What will they do when Heather tells them that they are engaged? Naya was starting to panic. She felt so guilty, it wasn't a good idea to let Heather do this on her own. What is something really bad happens? Naya checked the time and realized that Heather could arrive any moment at her parents' home. She decided to send her a message, since that is the only thing she could do.

_**Nay:**__ Sweetheart, don't worry too much! Everything will be okay, you can do this. Let me know how things are going. I love you.. so much. Good luck my love! Xoxo_

Heather finally arrived at her parents' home. Before she stepped out of her car she checked her phone one more time. When she opened Naya's message, the only thing she felt was love. She knocked on the door and saw her father, Henry Morris, open the door. Her dad greeted her with a hug and let her in.

Around 8.30 pm she decided that this was the time she needed to talk about her and Naya.

''Mom, Dad, I have something that I need to tell you. But please let me just talk and finish okay?''

Mr. and Mrs. Morris nodded in agreement.

''Well I never really told the truth about why I broke up with Jayden. I know that you guys loved him, but I broke up with him because there was someone else that I loved even more. Jayden and I are still good friends, but this person was always special to me and we just fell in love with each other. We are together. I just really love this person.''

Susan Morris interrupted her daughter: ''Well? Are you going to tell me who this guy is?''

''Well that is kind of the reason that I am here. It is uhh…it's not a..it's not a guy mom. I am in love with a girl. A beautiful young Latina. From the moment I met her I've got all these feelings for her and ….''

''YOU'RE WHAT?'' Henry Morris almost yelled. '' You're here to tell me that your gay? No Heather, this is a mistake. I know that you are straight. You and Jayden were perfect together. You are NOT gay!''

''Dad! I am gay. I love Naya so much. We are together for almost two years, we live together. I love her dad! She is the love of my life. I am..i am enga….'' Heather burst out in tears.

''Heather Morris, you are NOT gay. All gays should burn in hell. Being gay is just like a disease. Gays are disgusting.''

''DAD! STOP! Please, I AM gay. I know it for sure. I live with this girl. I love her so much. We are….I am..I am engaged dad! She proposed to me and I said yes.''

Henry Morris slapped his hand on the table in disbelief and went outside. Heather could hear that he started his car and drove away. With tears streaming down her face Heather tried to face her mother.

''Mom?''

''Heather, I am so sorry about your dads reaction. But are you sure you are in love with this girl? If you tell me right here right now that you love this Naya person, than I will support your relationship with her''.

'' I do mom! I do love her…we are engaged. Here, she gave me this ring.'' Heather said while she showed her mom her engagement ring.

''It's beautiful honey, it really is''.

When Heather felt a little less upset she took her phone and texted Naya to tell her what happened.

_**Hemo:**__ Hey baby, things went as expected. Well kind of. Mom says she can live with it, but dad was so angry...furious. He just left the house and drove away. I don't even know where he went. Love you! Xo_

Seconds later Heather received a message back.

_**Nay:**__ Ahw honey! I'm sure your dad will come back. He probably just needed to clear his head or something. Thank god your mom took it well. Can't wait to hold you back in my arms! Te Amo x_

Naya was glad that at least one of her parents took the news well. She laid back on the couch, placed her phone on the table and turned on the television. Suddenly she heard a loud knock on the door. She was confused, she wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door. When she saw the person who was standing in front of her she felt sick.  
There he was, Heathers father was standing in front of their house. He looked so angry, almost all of his veins were visible, and he was holding something behind his back. Something that Naya couldn't see.

''H-h-hello Mr. M-m-Morris'' she said just above a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Okay guys,** PLEASE **let me know what you think. I don't know if I should continue this fanfic..

Warning: Violence/Abuse and Language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Henry Morris looked at Naya and pushed her inside her house. He started to yell at her. Naya didn't know what to do. She could see the anger in his eyes, just like in Heathers this morning.

''So you are Naya huh? You are the fucking whore who made my daughter think that she is a lesbian?'' Henry yelled at the Latina.

Naya was speechless, she kept walking backwards until she reached the wall in the living room. She couldn't go anywhere, she was stuck in her own living room with a monster in her house. Mr. Morris came closer and closer. Now he was only inches away from the Latina's face.

''You fucking Latina think you can marry my daughter? NO! I don't think so! My daughter is not gay. She hates gay people, just like I do. You think you can take my daughter away from me? I don't think so.''

Naya felt his hand on her face. She wanted to scream and yell for help, but she knew that there was no one there. She searched in her pocket for her phone, but soon realized that she left in on the table.

* * *

Back in the Morris residence Heather was talking to her mother about Naya. How romantic she is and how lucky she felt when Naya proposed to her.

''She booked two tickets to the Maldives and the last night she proposed to me. It was so sweet. We walked on the beach, holding each others hand. Suddenly I saw candles and rose peddles a little further. I ran toward it and saw a small blanket on the white sand. There was chocolate, strawberries and two glasses for the champagne. We were talking about life and how happy we were to have each other our lives and suddenly she was on her knee and asked me.''

'' Ahw..Heather, it seems like this girl is good for you. The way you talk about her, it's just so sweet. Again, I am so sorry about your dad's reaction. I'm sure that when he realizes that you are happy with Naya, he will accept it. Just give him a little more time,'' Susan Morris responded.

''She is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love her, I really do! I just hope that dad will still love me, I mean I am still the same person…''

* * *

The only thing Naya could think about was her girlfriend. Her fiancé. She needed her help right now. Naya's face started to hurt, her future father-in-law was holding her way too harsh.

''You know what, I always told my daughter not to come home with a woman and not to come home with someone who wasn't fully American. And look what she did, she told me she was in love with a girl who is a fucking Latina. I promised myself that I would hurt my daughter so much if she came home with a girl, but…YOU! My daughter is not gay and I know that! And that is exactly the reason I am here'' Mr. Morris yelled.

Then Naya saw the thing he was hiding behind his back the whole time. It was a huge sharp silver knife. Naya just froze, she begged him to stop and begged him to talk first.

''Please Mr. Morris, please. You don't have to do this. Please don't hurt me. I am so sorry that I just proposed to your daughter without letting you know, I just love her so much. I know it was wrong not to let you know that we are together, but she is the love of my life. Please don't do this. Think about Heather, she loves me . You would break her if you hurt me…or kill me.'' Naya just blurted it all out.

Mr. Morris looked disgusted into Naya's eyes. Before she could say anything else that might stop him, he pushed the knife through her body, a few inches under her heart. He kept it there and pushed even harder.  
He saw that Naya was getting weak so he helped her to the ground, still with the sharp knife in her body. Naya was getting weaker and weaker.  
She realized that this was it. She would never see the love of her life again, she could never hold her again, never kiss her soft lips again…it was over.

Seconds later Naya felt the knife leaving her body. Blood was streaming out of her small body, the white tank she was wearing turned dark red. She did her best to keep her eyes open. She saw how Mr. Morris took her Iphone from the table and dialed a number. When he started to talk tears were falling down her face.  
She could hear him talk: ''Heather, this is your father. I am so sorry, but I had to do this… I was and will never be able to accept any of this bullshit. I needed to stop this. I think she needs your help. ''

Henry Morris walked towards Naya and held the phone next to her head. Naya tried to keep her eyes open, realizing that this was probably the last chance to talk and hear her fiancé's voice ever again.

''Heath..He..Heath…Please..Heather..Help..Please h-help m-me…'' That's all Naya could say before everything went black.

''NAYA? Nay! Talk to me! Please Naya talk to me?' Heather cried.  
''NAYA! Can you hear me?, she continued, Oh my god! Nay please, say something. Naya listen to me honey, I'm coming home. I am already in my car, I am going to call an ambulance for you okay? Please Nay, you need to fight okay? You are so strong, you can do this. Honey, I am going to hang up and call 911 for you. Please Nay, please keep fighting'' , with that Heather pressed the red button on her screen.

Henry Morris panicked for a few seconds. He wasn't sure if he killed her or if she was unconscious. He searched for a pulse, when he found a slow pulse he kicked her in her ribs and just looked at her.

''You should have stayed away from my daughter, you fucking dyke!'' He stopped panicking, this is what he had to do.

This is what he promised himself years ago, he doesn't want any gay people near him. He looked one more time at the unconscious and bleeding Latina and left the house.

A couple minutes later Heather ran out of her car and noticed that her father's car wasn't in the parking lot anymore. The front door was open but the lights were turned off. Heather slowly opened the door, scared that her father might be in there. When she turned the light on she was a 100% sure that her father left.  
She stood in the doorway and saw drops of blood leading to the back of the living room. She followed the blood drops. Her heart broke into a million pieces. There she was, the love of her life motionless on the floor surrounded by her own blood.

''NAYA!'' She screamed. She moved closer to her fiancé and searched for a pulse in her neck.  
When she finally felt a weak, slow pulse she cupped Naya's face with her cold hands.

''Nay, can you hear me? Please open your eyes honey, please don't give up on me. Help is on their way, they can be here any minute. Please Naya, please stay with me'' She gave the Latina a small kiss on her lips.

Heather took off her shirt and pressed it on Naya's wound, hoping that it would help to stop the bleeding. Heathers eyes were filled with tears.  
She knew that this was her fault. She knew that she had to stop her dad and talk to him. But no, she was so stupid and let her father do this to her fiancé. Every few seconds she checked her girlfriends pulse, it was getting weaker and weaker.  
''Baby please'' Heather cried, ''Please, fight Nay!''  
''Please open those beautiful eyes for me…just give me a sign honey! Please you can't leave me,'' Heather whispered while tears were streaming down her face.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Happy moments will come, be patient. Thanks

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**  
Finally the paramedics entered the living room. They immediately had to intubate the Latina.

''We need to bring her to the hospital as soon as possible. Let's go!'' the female paramedic said.

Heather just watched the paramedics doing their best to safe her girlfriend. She felt helpless, the only thing she did was holding Naya's left hand and gave little kisses on her fingers. Not even 5 minutes later Heather was in the ambulance, still holding her fiancés hand. She couldn't believe this was happening. She looked at Naya's right hand and saw the bandages from this morning. Heather cried even louder, this was all her fault. When they arrived at the hospital she needed to let go of Naya's hand. She gave her a little kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ears that she loved her. With that the doctors took her to surgery. A nurse came to Heather and asked her to wait in the waiting room. She also asked the blonde if she needed to call someone. Heather shook her head, she knew that she had to call her future mother-in-law herself.

''Hello?'' Sophia Rivera answered the phone.

''Mrs. Rivera, it's..It's H-Heather.''

''Oh Hi honey, how are you?''

'' Please come to the hospital. Please! It's Naya'' Heather burst out in tears.

''Heather? What happened?''

''My dad….He..He sta..He stabbed her. Please, Naya needs you''

''I am on my way honey, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Be strong!''

Heather was still waiting in the waiting room, again she was playing nervously with her engagement ring. She didn't notice that Sophia and Julio Rivera arrived at the hospital. The moment Sophia noticed the crying blonde she walked towards her. She kneeled in front of Heather to get her attention then asked if there was any news. Heather shook her head.

''I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Naya is here because of me. I should have stopped my dad. I am so sorry!'' Sophia wrapped her arms around the blonde and tried to calm her down.

''Don't blame yourself honey. I know that if you knew that this was going to happen, you would do anything to stop him. This is NOT your fault!''  
Heather looked into Sophia's eyes and nodded.

Now Julio Rivera wrapped his arms around the blonde. ''It's okay honey! We're not blaming you. Naya is a strong woman, she will fight this. ''

''Heather, maybe you should wash your hands and change your shirt. I am sure they have an extra shirt here'' Sophia said. Heather looked confused at the older Latina, but soon realized why she said that. Heather hands and shirt were covered with blood. Naya's blood.

Two hours later Dr. Collins was finally coming through the doors. First he introduced himself and then told them the news about Naya.

'' I have good news. Ms. Rivera lost a lot of blood, but we could stop it in timee. Her body went through a lot and we only know the damage when she wakes up.''

''When is she waking up?'' Sophia asked.

'' Ms. Rivera is still unconscious, a coma, but she will wake up. She just need some time to recover. Ventilators are breathing for her, because she is really weak.'' the doctor explained.

''We need to check on her every hour'' the doctor continued, ''and ms. Morris, I hope you can put this back on her finger. I did everything to save it''.

Dr. Collins gave Naya's engagement ring to Heather. Heather thanked him and stared at the ring. It was covered with blood.  
Julio placed his hand on Heathers shoulder, ''Put it back on her finger honey. It belongs on her finger. You girls are perfect for each other.''

Heather looked at her father-in-law and just shook her head.

''Heather Morris, listen to me!'' Julio said loud, ''My daughter loves you so much. You are the love of her life, her love for you is so powerful. She proposed to you because she wants to be with you. Heather, you need to put this ring back on her finger. Right now she is fighting for her life, fighting for you, fighting to see those beautiful blue eyes again.''

Heather knew that all he said was true. She is so in love with Naya and she knew that Naya was fighting for a future with her. She looked at Julio and nodded, ''I will put this on her finger. You are right, we belong to each other''.

Dr. Collins, who was watching the whole scene, finally said that one of them was allowed to see Naya. Heather immediately told Sophia to go in. Sophia nodded and walked with Dr. Collins to the ICU. Julio and Heather were waiting in the waiting room.  
The blonde was cleaning Naya's ring and Julio was calling his other daughter. Suddenly Heathers phone rang, it was her mother. She wasn't in the mood to talk to any of her family members, but Julio gave her that look that she needed to pick up.

''Hello?'' She answered.

''Heather it's mom. Are you okay? What happened? Is dad with you?''

''Stop mom! Stop! Don't talk about 'dad' anymore. He is not my fucking father anymore. I fucking hate him and yes I feel freaking fantastic…''

''Heather?'' her mother asked confused ''Why are you talking like this?''

''Remember when he stormed out of the house? Well he went straight to Naya, stabbed her and left her unconsciously on the fucking ground. He wanted to kill her mom! I am at the hospital now...''

''Oh my god Heather! Are you serious? I am so sorry. But how do you know that is was your father?'' her mother asked concerned, a little scared to lose her husband.

''Because he called me with Nay's phone! He hurt her so much mom! She is fighting so hard right now… fighting for her life''.

In the meantime Julio ended his phone call with Valentina, his other daughter. He saw the anger and hurt in Heathers eyes and took the phone out her hand.  
''Mrs. Morris? This is Julio Rivera, Naya's father. Is it okay if Heather calls you back later? She isn't really in the mood to talk right now….Okay thank you. Bye''

Julio gave the Iphone back to Heather and wrapped his strong arms around Heather, ''Everything is going to be okay honey. She is strong. You need to be strong for her. She is fighting for you, you hear me?! For you!'' Heather cried in his arms.

''Is there anyone I need to call for you?'' he asked.

''No. No thanks. You and Mrs. Rivera is all I need'' Heather responded with a small smile.

A half hour later Sophia came back, she didn't look that upset. She told her husband and daughter-in-law how she was doing.

''You can see that she is really weak, there are all kind of machines behind her but she still looks so beautiful and peaceful in that hospital bed. You should go to see her Heather''.

Heather shook her head ''No, I think that she needs her father now. Please go to her. I will wait here''. Sophia gave her husband a look that says: go, I'll take care of her''.

Sophia was holding Heathers hands and tried to make eye contact with her. When she finally saw the blue eyes staring at her she started to talk.

''Heather she is alive honey. She is not dead, she is fighting for her life right now. You know, when she came to my house a few days before she booked your trip to the Maldives we had an amazing conversation. She told me how much she loves you and how good you are for her. She talked about how she wanted marriage to be perfect for you. Heather, you changed her. She was so upset and heart broken when you were with Jayden. I never saw a kid so unhappy and sad. And when I see her now, all I see is happiness. The sparkling in her eyes says it all. You make her so happy Heather. I don't want you to feel guilty about this. Yes, your father did this to her but he will be punished for what he did. This has nothing to do with you. No one is blaming you for this. Now we just have to wait till she wakes up. Stay positive honey.''

Again there were tears streaming on Heather cheek. Mrs. Rivera wiped them away and told her to go to Naya. Heather nodded and walked towards the ICU.

She looked at her fiancé from a little window next to the door. When Julio saw the blonde, he gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead and let Heather in. The blonde slowly walked towards the Latina. She looked so fragile. She sat down on the chair next to Naya and intertwined her right hand with Naya's left.

''I am so sorry Nay! I love you so much!'' with that she gave the Latina a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

**Less dramatic and no violence in this one. Again, happy moments will come. **  
**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Again, sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading!  
**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Heather fell asleep in Naya's room. Her head rested on their intertwined hands. Mr. and Mrs. Rivera watched the scene from the window.

''They belong to each other'' Sophie said to her husband. Julio simply nodded and gave his wife a kiss on her cheek.

''I need to go to the police station, they called me and told me that Mr. Asshole just walked in and told them what he did. They arrested him. Call me if there is any news okay? '' Julio said to his wife. With that he left the hospital.

Two days later Naya was still in a coma. Heather never left her side, she kept saying sweet things to Naya and gave little kisses on her hands and forehead.

''Nay I'm here for you, please come back to me. Please open those beautiful eyes. You can't give up okay? You're my fiancée, the love of my life, I can't live without you! Please wake up baby''. Heather kept stroking the Latina's hand.

Henry Morris was arrested for attempted murder. He was not allowed to leave the police station until the court had given it's judgments. In the meantime the doctor gave permission for two visitors. Right now Heather and Sophia were with Naya. Julio was in the waiting room waiting for Valentina. Naya's sister came as soon as possible to San Diego. Sophia Rivera noticed Naya's engagement ring above Heathers own ring. The blonde noticed the older Latina starring and promised her that she will place it back on her finger when she's ready.  
There was a soft knock on the door. Valentina Rivera entered the room. Heather immediately stood up so Valentina could take a seat next to her sister. Valentina didn't really knew what happened, so Sophia explained it all to her. After a hour they left the room and decided to go home and take a fresh hot shower. Heather told them that she would stay with Nay and will call if there is any news.

Around midnight Heather was fully awake and just looked at her beautiful girlfriend. She then looked back at her finger and saw the ring.

''Naya honey, I don't know if you can hear me but I believe you do. The doctor gave me your engagement ring, and told me to put it back on your finger. I..I am sorry for not placing it back on your finger right away. I just couldn't. I was so scared, scared that you'd hate me or even worse..I was scared that you didn't love me anymore. But your amazing parents talked to me and told me things I didn't knew. I love you Naya, you are the love of my life and I would love to spent the rest of my life with you.'' Heather looked one more time at Naya and back on the ring before she placed it back on Naya's left ring finger. She gave a little kiss on her finger and intertwined their hands again.

A couple hours later Heather was asleep in the chair, resting her head next to Naya's body.  
Naya could hear something. She could hear someone breathing next to her. It was a familiar rhythm of breathing. She did her best to open her eyes, but the lights above her were to bright. Slowly she opened her eyes. She felt a sharp pain a little under her heart. She just stared at the machines that were next to her. She wasn't able to talk because she felt something in her throat. Soon she realized that the ventilator was breathing for her. Instead of panicking she tried to focus back on the person that was sitting next to her. She did her best to turn her head a little and saw blonde hair covering a beautiful face. It was Heather, she knew it. The love of her life was right next to her, waiting for her to wake up. Naya tried to move her left hand to touch the blondes face. When she reached her face she moved the blonde hair out of her face and placed her hand on Heathers cheek.

Heather woke up by the touch of a small soft hand on her face. She looked up and saw two small gorgeous brown eyes staring at her. Heather immediately stood up and smiled.

''Oh my God Nay! Oh my God you're awake! You have no idea how scared I was. I love you so much Naya! So much! I am so happy that you woke up!'' Naya just looked at the blonde and a mixture of happiness and love came over her. They looked in each others eyes for several minutes.

''I am going to call a doctor honey, I'll be right back. Oh, and I'll call your parents.'' Heather left the room and asked a nurse for Dr. Collins.

Moments later the tall blonde doctor and Heather entered the room. He introduced himself to Naya and told her that he needed to ask her a few questions. Since she wasn't able to talk, the doctor instructed her how to answer. If her answer was a yes she had to lift her left hand, if her answer was no, she had to lift her right hand.  
Dr. Collins started the questions.

''Do you remember what happened?'' Naya lifted her left hand.

''Are you in any pain right now?'' Naya lifted her left hand again.  
''Okay, I will give you something for the pain''.

The doctor walked towards the end of the bed and continued while touching Naya's right leg.

''Can you feel my hand on your right foot?'' Naya lifted her left hand.

''Can you lift your right foot and both arms at the same time?''

Naya did what the doctor told her to, but it was painful. Dr. Collins noticed this but saw that she was able to move, which was good.

''Okay, my last question, can you bend your left knee?'' Again Naya lifted her left hand and did the movement in her hospital bed.

''Well miss Rivera, this is good news. Later the day we will make some scans to make sure you are ok. For now I want to keep the ventilator for a few more hours to breath for you, later the day we will see if you can breath on your own. Try to rest and I'll make sure the nurse will give you something for the pain,'' with that he left the Latina and the blonde alone.

Naya looked in Heathers beautiful sparkling blue eyes and squeezed her hand.

''I love you so much Nay'' Heather said while giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Naya palmed the blondes face with one hand, showing her how much she loves her back.

* * *

_**Please Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: Thank you for reading my story! Enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Even though Heather wanted to stay with her girlfriend all day long, Sophia Rivera convinced her to go home. Heather has been in the hospital for a couple days now, and the showers in there weren't so comfortable. The blonde deserved a good hot shower. Listening to the older Latina, and staring at Naya who was making weird, but adorable, faces with that tube down her throat telling her to go, Heather went home while Naya's family stayed in the hospital.

This was the first time Heather went back to the house after the whole stabbing incident. She slowly opened the front door, afraid to still see the blood drops on the floor. When she walked into their house, she saw how clean it was. She felt relieved. Sophia must have cleaned it, Heather thought. She walked further into the living room, fell on her knees and started sobbing, as she stopped at the area where she found the Latina motionless on the floor.  
When she finally calmed down, she went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower.

Back in the hospital, Dr. Collins entered Naya's room.

''Guess what lady?! I think you are strong enough to breath on your own!'' he said.

Naya's eyes widened and nodded happily. This meant that she could kiss her beautiful fiancé on her soft lips again! Crap, she thought, Heather isn't here. She wanted to take her phone from the side of the bed, but her mom stopped her.

''Honey, please. Let the doctor get that tube out of your throat first. Then you can text''

Naya nodded sadly, she wanted to text her girl to tell her that she can breath on her own in just a few minutes. Her sadness soon faded when she thought of calling her girlfriend instead.

While the doctor was taking the tube out of her throat, Sophia stood ready with a glass of water. She immediately handed it to her daughter when she started coughing.

''Ms. Rivera, your body went through a lot. You need to let us know immediately when you feel like something is wrong. I want to make sure that your heart rate stay stable, so I want to keep you on the monitor. It is very important that you rest. Talking might hurt, but that is nothing to be worried about,'' the doctor said.

Naya nodded and mouthed ''thank you'' towards the blonde man.

Sophie Rivera had a huge smile on her face and Valentina was almost bouncing of happiness.

''Calm your tits, sis!'' Naya whispered.

''Woow, this is the first thing you say to your little sister after she was so scared of losing you?'' Valentina said, acting like she was hurt by her big sister's words.

''I love you sis, I'm sorry I scared you'' Naya said.

Valentina smiled at her older sister and gave her a kiss on her forehead, ''I love you too''.

Naya turned towards her parents and saw her Iphone in her moms hand. Sophia handed her phone to her daughter, ''Go call your girl, sweetie''.

Naya looked her mother in her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek.  
''Thank you. Thank you for accepting me for who I am and still love me and see me as your daughter. And thank you for accepting Heather for being my fiancé and your daughter in law. I love you mom!''

''Honey, I will always accept and love you. No matter what. Now go call her!'' Sophia demanded, while she, Julio and Valentina left the room.  
Then Naya dialed the number she thought she was never going to call again.

Heather stood in front of her closet, looking for a good pair of sweatpants. She had a towel wrapped around her body, while water drops were dripping from her wet hair. Suddenly she could hear her phone vibrate on the nightstand. She immediately grabbed her phone. Her heart stopped beating for 3 seconds when she saw the caller ID : NayNay.

''Hello,'' Heather answered her phone nervously.

''Hey baby'' Naya whispered back.

''OMG! Naya! Is this really you? You can talk? They took that tube out of your throat?''

'' It's really me love, Yes they took it out''

'' That is amazing honey. I'm gonna put some clothes on and I will be there in less than 20 minutes!''

''You're naked?'' Naya asked with a grin on her face.

''Woow Nay!''

''What…I am just asking?'' Naya giggled.

''Yes I am naked baby, but that's just because I came out of the shower a minute ago''.

''Come to me, Love''

''I'll be there soon sweetie. I love you!''

''Love you too''

With that Naya ended her call. She saw her dad outside her room, standing in front of the window. She waved at him, telling him to come in.

''Hey dad, are you ok?'' She whispered.

''I am more than ok mija. I am so happy right now, but I was so scared!''

''I know papi. I am sorry''.

''Don't be sorry mija, you fought and know you are getting better. But when Heather called your mom, I really thought that I was losing you.''

''Is..is she blaming herself?''

''Heather? Yes honey. She is blaming herself for what happened to you. You have no idea how broken she was. It was horrible to see. You know, she never left your side. From the moment she found you, till the moment you woke up. She never left you. She is an amazing strong girl Naya. In the last few days I finally realized how strong your love for one another is''.

''I love her, papi. More than anything. But this is not her fault at all. Her dad did this to me, she would never hurt me.'' Naya said while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

''You are right mija. She is a good girl. She would never hurt, and I know that. That is why I love that girl''.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door. Naya and her dad both turned towards the door. They saw the blonde standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

''Come here'' Naya whispered.

Heather walked slowly towards the Latina intertwined their hands.

''I'll leave you girls alone'', Julio said.

'''Dad?'' Naya whispered.

''Yes mija?'' Julio turned so he could face his daughter.

''I love you'' she said with a shy smile.

''I love you to mija'', with that he left the blonde and the Latina alone.

Ocean blue eyes and chocolate brown eyes were staring at each other.  
Heather felt a tear rolling down her cheek.  
Naya wiped it away and placed a hand on Heathers neck to pull her closer.  
The Latina's lips touched the blondes ones.

''I. Love. You. ''Heather said between the kisses.

Naya smiled as she looked into ocean blue eyes and deepened the kiss.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think and I will write more!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am sorry, next one will be longer**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next day Naya was feeling much better. Yes, she could still feel the pain, but she could handle it.  
The first thing she felt when she woke up was Heathers hand on her wound. Last night the two girls cuddled in bed and probably fell asleep.

''You're awake honey?'' Naya whispered in the blondes ears.

''mhmhmh''

''Sorry babe, what was that ?'' Naya couldn't help but smile at her adorable girl.

Heather opened her eyes and saw the Latina staring at her. She nodded and gave her a sweet little kiss on the lips. They laid in hospital bed the whole morning without much talking. They just held each other. Naya was playing with the blondes hair, while Heather made little circles around Naya's wound. Heather could hear her phone vibrating in her bag, but didn't want to answer.

''Heather, maybe you should pick up your phone? It could be important.'' Naya said whispering.

''No. Nothing is more important that being here with you so close to me'' the blonde responded.

''I love you so much Heather''

''I love you too baby..so much'', with that they Heather kissed her fiancé passionately on her lips.

In the afternoon Sophia and Valentina came to the hospital to visit Naya. Heather decided to leave the Rivera's alone and left the room. She took her phone and checked who called her. Two missed calls from her sister, Ashley. She decided to call her sister back, even though she didn't want to talk to her at all!

''Finally picking up your damn phone Heather?'' Ashley said.

''I'm sorry..'' was all that Heather said.

''Well I just want to know why mom is acting weird around me. I asked her to come over for dinner with dad, but it was only her and she was upset. Did something happened?''

''Yes, something did happened, but is none of you business!''

''Let me guess? Mom and dad cannot accept your relationship with Naya?''

''Ashley, you need to shut the fuck up. You have no idea what happened the last few days and what we've been through!'' Heather felt her anger built up inside of her.

''Well then tell me, sis.''

''I really don't want to talk to you right now, but if you really want to know it…I've been in the hospital last few days. Why? Because our psycho dad hurt my fiancé!''

''Wait what?! What did he do? Hit her or something?'' Ashley was shocked.

''He stabbed her Ash, he stabbed her and left her on the floor..'' Heather said.

''OMG! I am so sorry Heath! I should have never pushed you to tell mom and dad..''

''Yeah..well I did tell them and this is how we..she got punished.''

''Heather I am sorry, this is all my fault. This would have never happened if I didn't pushed you. How is she?''

''It's not your fault…It's my fault. I should have stopped him. And she is doing better now.''

''Heath, this is not your fault okay?!''

'' Yeah whatever…I need to go'' Heather said just above a whisper.

''I'm sorry Heather!''

''Bye Ash'' With that Heather ended the conversation.

* * *

When Heather re-entered the room, Naya could tell that something was wrong. She asked her family to leave the room for a while, so that she could talk to the blonde.

''What happened baby?'' Naya asked concerned

''Nothing'' Heather tried to convince the Latina but failed.

''Don't lie to me, I know that something happened.''

''Nothing happened Nay, I promise''.

''Who called you?'' Naya asked

'' Ashley.. But it's ok Nay. Nothing bad happened''.

''Then why are you so sad?'' Naya then realized that this might be about Heather feeling guilty.

''I am just tired babe, let it go'' Heather whispered.

''Please Heather, don't do this. I know you.. this is about your feelings. I know you feel guilty honey, but please stop it. This is not your fault. I love you, I am not blaming you for anything. I would never do that. I know that if you knew that he would do this to me, you would do anything to stop him''.

Heather couldn't control her emotions any longer and let the tears roll down her cheek.  
Even though it hurt, Naya tried to sit up a little straighter so she could hug her soon to be wife.

''I love you Heather. Please baby, please stop blaming yourself.

Heather pulled away from the hug and looked at the Latina.''I am going to be your wife Nay, it's my job to protect you and I failed. It's my dad who did this! My own father.''

Naya pulled Heather closer and palmed her cheeks.

''You never failed Heather. You are the love of my life, you are my everything. Please, promise me that you stop blaming yourself. Please Heather..'' Naya was almost begging the blonde.

''It hurts Nay… Seeing you in this bed. I thought I was losing you.''

Naya wiped the tears from Heathers cheeks and just gave her a kiss on her lips.

''I am here baby. I am still alive, and we still have an amazing future in front of us. If you still want me in your future…'' Naya whispered, not looking up.

''There is nothing I want more baby, I love you so much'' Heather said while lifting Naya's head.

''Promise me Heath'' Naya said still whispering.

'' I'll try. I cannot promise you that baby. But I'll try''

Naya nodded and laid back in a comfortable position and told Heather to lay next to her.

''Get some sleep beautiful'' Naya said while giving a kiss on her forehead.

Not even two minutes later Naya could tell that Heather was fast asleep.  
And just like Heather, she decided to take a nap as well.

* * *

_**What do you think? Please tell me. Review?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews and alerts.  
Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**  
Both girls were fast asleep when Sophia and Valentina Rivera entered the room.

''They are by far the cutest couple ever! Look at how they are holding each other,'' there was a huge cheesy smile on Valentina's face.

She was happy for her sister, she finally found the love of her life. She deserved to be happy.

Naya opened her beautiful eyes a little when she heard voices in the room. She saw her mom and sister next to her bed staring at her and Heather.

''Stop staring!'' she whispered trying not to wake up the blonde.

Valentina and Sophia burst out laughing. They knew that Naya hated it when people were starring at her, it made her feel uncomfortable. Now it was even worse, cause Heather was lying next to her..well almost on top of her. Heather's left leg was on top op Naya's legs, her arm was around the Latina's waist and her head was resting on her shoulder, her face snuggled into her neck.

''You guys are so cute! Hemo is almost lying on top of you and you don't even care. You are so wipped! My big bad ass sister is so whipped!'' Valentina burst out in laughter again.

Naya gave her little sister a deadly look, ''I am NOT whipped Val! Don't you dare say that!''

Valentina could not stop laughing at her sister. She loved to make fun of her.

''Val, I swear to God, when I'm out of this bed I'll go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass.''

Now Valentina had tears in her eyes from laughter.

''Language mija!'' Sophia said with a smile on her face.

''Mom! Look at that creature next to you! She is laughing at me and there is nothing I can do about it!'' Naya tried to sound upset, but failed.

''Exactly, there is nothing you can do about it sis! Cause Heather will stop you if you're chasing me through the hospital and OMG you are so whipped! Woooohhhhh I need oxygen! I cannot breath!'' Valentina almost screamed, still laughing!

''I hope you realize you're laughing at your own jokes?'' Naya said with a dead expression on her face.

Valentina couldn't even answer her sister. She jumped off the chair and ran towards the bathroom.

Naya rolled her eyes and faced her mom.  
''She is not my sister, it's time for you to tell us that she is adopted.''

Sophia just smiled, she loved it when her daughters were fooling around.

* * *

Naya felt some movement next to her, she looked down and saw that Heathers eyes were still closed. She knew that the blonde was awake. She just needs time to open her eyes. Suddenly she felt a little kiss on her pulse point in her neck. A smile appeared on her face.

''Hey sleepyhead!''

''hmmmhmh I love you''

Naya looked over to her sister, who was trying not to yell and say that her sister was whipped.  
''What?! I'm not saying anything,'' Valentina said.

Naya smiled, shook her head and focused back on the blonde who just had opened her eyes.

''Wow Val, I don't know what you did or said but you better get that grin of your face cause Nay will chase you!''

''No she won't.''

''And why do you think that?''

'''Because.. she is..''

Naya interrupted her sister, ''She says I'm whipped''.  
Again Valentina started laughing.

''Well baby, you are wipped'' Heather said.

As soon as the blonde noticed the deadly look on her fiancés face, she parted her lips on the Latina's and said between the kisses ''I love you''.

''Great…Now my soon to be wife is telling me that I'm wipped. Gotta love my life!''  
Everyone laughed at Naya's comment, while she rolled her eyes and kissed her girl again.

''Talking about marriage, Sophia said when everyone calmed down, when is the wedding? ''

Naya and Heather looked at each other. They never really talked about their wedding plans before.

''We don't know yet. We need to talk about things, but I promise, you will be the first person who will know'' Heather answered.

''OMG! You guys should marry on tropical island, on a beach with white sand. Like Hawaii or something. With only family and close friends…and then on a honeymoon to the Maldives because there is where Nay proposed to you. That would be soooo romantic! And then make lady babies all night!'' Valentina Rivera was getting a little too excited right now.

''Maybe.. you should stop talking lil sis!'' Naya said with a grin on her face.

''Wow. Just wow. You should be our wedding planner Val!'' Heather responded with a smile

''Oh no! NO! Hell no! I don't want that kid as my wedding planner! She will ruin the most important and special day of my life by making fun of me in front of everyone. Nu'uh!'' Naya said while crossing her arms.

After a long talk about weddings and how Heather and Naya should marry, it was time for Naya to rest. She asked Heather to stay with her. The room was silent. Naya played with the blondes ring and gave little kisses on each finger.

''With all the things we talked about today, I really want to marry you '' Naya said just above a whisper.

''I know hon, as soon as you're out of this hospital, I promise you, we'll get married'' Heather said with a smile on her face. With that, the room was silent again.

Naya closed her eyes and Heather took her Iphone from the chair. Suddenly she heard the Latina's voice again: ''We should get married on a Saturday''.  
Heather looked confused at her girlfriend while she continued, ''I mean, we were both born on a Saturday…I want to marry you on a Saturday. If that's okay with you?''

''Ahw! I never thought of that before. We will get married on a Saturday Nay'', the blonde responded.

Heather was thinking about a good day to marry her girl, ''Well you were born on January the 12th and I was born on February the first. What about the first day of the twelfth month?'' Heather was getting really excited about this.

''Omg, that would be so cool! But is december first on a Saturday?'' Naya asked.

Heather immediately checked it on her Iphone " O my god Nay, it IS on a Saturday. We should get married on the first day of December.''

Naya looked at her girlfriend who was now super excited, ''Well, Saturday the first day of December 2012 it is!''

The blonde moved closer to the Latina and gave her a kiss on her soft lips. Not even 5 seconds later she realized that December is only 1 month away.

''What are you thinking about honey?'' Naya asked curious when she noticed the blonde staring at her ring again.

''I can't believe I can call you my wife in less than 1 month'' Heather had tears in her eyes, ''a few days ago I thought that I would never hear your voice again, that I wasn't able to talk to you ever again. I was so scared Nay, scared that I was going to lose you. I would never forgive myself for that…''

Heather was interrupted by Naya ''Stop blaming yourself for what happened to me baby! I love you, I fought, I fought for you…I fought for us. And look at me, I am still alive and I am going to marry you in 1 month.'' Naya lifted herself up and wrapped her arms around the blonde and gave her a kiss on her lips.

''I love you so much Heath! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Oh and by the way, I cannot wait to make out with you when we get out of this hospital. You're so hot!''

''That sounds really good!'' Heather said while giving Naya a seductive look. '' l love you too babe!''

* * *

_**Review?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: Thank you for the alerts and reviews.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was a cold winter day in November. Naya laid alone in her new hospital room. She now had a simple room without all the scary machines beside her. The only thing she still had was the IV.  
She felt so much better the past few days. She and Heather talked a lot about the wedding. After a long conversation they agreed that Valentina could be in charge of the wedding.  
It wasn't easy for Naya to agree, but she couldn't resist the blondes puppy eyes.

''How is my lovely daughter doing on this beautiful cold winter day?'' Julio sang happily entering his daughters room.

''I'm good papi. I'm feeling so much better,'' Naya responded.

''Are you all alone?'' he asked.

''Yeah.. Heather had to take care of something in her dance studio and after that she is getting me some real food. I'm sick of this crap here.''

Julio smiled at his daughter. There was always something she could complain about.  
He missed his daughter so much. Their contact faded when Naya and Heather told them that they were going to live together. They were so busy with their career. Of course, he accepted his daughter for being gay…but still it was different.

''So how are the wedding plans going?'' He asked softly.

''Well, your other daughter is planning everything. But we told her all the things we wanted. So I guess everything is going fine,'' the Latina said with a smile.

''You and Heather deserve the best wedding, mija. After what you've been through, it's just so amazing how much you love each other.''

''Thank you papi. I just want to make this day so special for her. I love her so much, she deserves the best wedding ever. And I am going to give that to her!'' Naya said proudly.

''You know mija, your mother and I talked about this the other day, and we want this to be the perfect day for both of you. That's why we are paying for everything.''

''Dad.. You don't have to do this..''

''No mija, we already made our decision. We love you both so much and you two are perfect for each other. She makes you happy and you make her happy, and when you two are happy, we are happy. Please let us do this mija.''

''I love you daddy! Thank you so much,'' she said while hugging her dad.

''I love you too mija…So much''

* * *

Later that afternoon Naya was so bored. She sat alone in her thinking about the love of her life. She took her Iphone from her nightstand and started texting her.

_**Nay**__: Babbyyyyyy…._  
_**Hemo**__: Honeeyyyyy…_  
_**Nay**__: I'm so bored.. No one is in my room and I can't stop thinking about this super hot blonde girl with those beautiful baby blue eyes who I want to kiss so bad!_  
_**Hemo**__: Funny, I was thinking the same about this hot Latina who I want…NOW!_  
_**Nay**__: Come and get me then!_  
_**Hemo**__: I can't. I promised my soon to be wife some real good food, so that's what I'm getting her now. _  
_**Nay**__: And what might that be? (:_  
_**Hemo**__: Sushi (:_  
_**Nay**__: OMG! I love you sooooo much! _  
_**Hemo**__: I love you too babe. I'll be there soon! x_  
_**Nay**__: Drive safe my love. See ya soon _

Not even 30 minutes later Heather entered Naya's room. As soon as the Latina saw the box of sushi in her girlfriends hand she sat up in her bed and clapped her hand excitedly.

''Gimme Gimme!'' she said while reaching her hand towards the box.  
''No! I need a kiss first,'' Heather teased.

Naya cupped Heathers face and smashed her lips against hers. She licked the blondes bottom lip, begging her to open her mouth. Heather took the hint and a second later their tongues danced together for a while.

''Wow,'' was all Heather could say.

''I know…I missed it too! Now give me my sushi!'' Naya said with a grin on her face.

''You're such a goof.''

Heather handed the holy box full of sushi to Naya who had a huge grin on her face while she opened it like her life depended on it.

''mmmhmmm''

''Yeah..babe maybe you should talk without food in your mouth,'' Heather joked.

''This is sooo goood! Thank you baby,'' She said.  
Heather just watched the scene in front of her with a loving smile on her face. It was adorable how her fiancé was eating her favorite food like there is no tomorrow.

* * *

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Heather opened her eyes and saw that Dr. Collins had entered the room. She sat up, trying not to wake up the Latina who fell asleep after she ate all the sushi.

Dr. Collins had a smile on his face. It is so beautiful to see the love they shared for one another.

''I have great news,'' he whispered.

Heather looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

''She can go home tomorrow morning. We think that she is strong enough and healed well enough. She needs to rest a lot though. But I don't think that would be a problem!'' he said.

Heather was speechless. She was so happy, she could finally bring the love of her life home and continue their life. She stood up and walked towards the blonde doctor and gave him a huge, ''Thank you so much doctor,''.

''I will leave you two alone, so you can tell her the news. I will see you tomorrow morning just to give you some more information about what she can and cannot do.'' With that the doctor left.

Heather did a little happy dance in the room. An overload of adrenaline went through her body, she was so excited! She looked over to the Latina who was still peacefully sleeping. The blonde didn't want to wake her up yet, she needed her rest. She decided to text her mother in law to tell her the news.

_**Heather**__: I have great news. The doctor just told me that Naya can go home tomorrow morning! She just doesn't know it yet! (:_  
_**Momma Rivera**__: OMG! Are you serious?_  
_**Heather**__: Yes! She is going home tomorrow_  
_**Momma Rivera**__: That is amazing news honey. I am so happy for both of you! Go tell her the news. Valentina and I will visit you guys later._  
_**Heather**__: See you later!_

Heather couldn't sit still anymore. She just had to tell her fiancé the amazing news.

''Baby wake up,'' Heather gave Naya a few kisses on her lips.

''Hmmhmhm noo,''

''Please? I have to tell you something,''

Naya opened her eyes when she heard the seriousness in her fiancés voice.  
''Is everything okay? Did something happen?'' She asked confused.

''Everything is okay babe, but I do have to tell you something.''

''Baby you scare me…just tell me please'' Naya said.

Heather noticed the expression on the Latina's face and smiled.  
''I never said it was bad news,''

''But it is not good news either?''

''Nay, it's amazing news. You are coming home with me tomorrow morning. You can go home baby!''

Naya's eyes widened, she couldn't believe her ears. Was is really true, she could go home with the love of her life? She looked back at Heather and saw her smile, it was true. Otherwise she wouldn't smile like that! A tear rolled down her cheek ''Are we really going home?''  
''Yes baby! You and I are going back home… together!'' Heather confirmed.

Naya cupped Heathers face and kissed her passionately on her lips and hugged her tightly, ''Together!''

* * *

_**Wedding is coming soon :)**_  
_**Please leave a review?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **This chapter is more like a filler. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_''Baby please be careful,'' Heather said to the Latina. _

_Naya jumped of the cliff and landed like a classy swimmer in the water. _  
_She swum towards the blonde who was shaking her head disapprovingly, '' You are going to give me a heart-attack someday.''_

_Naya smiled and wrapped her legs around the blondes waist and her arms around her neck. She kissed the blonde passionately on the lips. ''Come on baby, you have to enjoy your time here in the Maldives. It's beautiful here. You should try it, jump of that cliff.''_

_''No thank you, I'd rather stay alive and make love to you in our hotel room.'' Heather teased._

_Naya gave the blonde one last peck on her lip, before she splashed water in Heathers face. _  
_''Oh no you didn't'' Heather yelled._

_Naya was already swimming away from the blonde, she knew that Heather would chase her anyways. She swam towards the beach and ran trough the sand and grabbed one of the towels. She watched how Heather came out of the water. _  
_''Blond gold-ish hair, ocean blue eyes and a beautiful tall, tanned body..She is so gorgeous,'' Naya thought._

_Naya was snapped out her thoughts when she fell down in the sand. Heather had just tackled her and was now lying on top of her._

_''Tell me you're sorry'' Heather said with a smirk on her face._

_''No,'' _

_''What was that?'' _

_''No, I am not sorry!'' Naya responded while she playfully slapped the blondes butt._

_''Ok, fine. Then we are not sleeping together the rest of this lovely vacation. And yes, that includes no sex and no lady kisses.''_

_Naya's eyes were wide open. She was shocked... ''Oh hell no! I needs mah lady kisses.''_

_''I already made my decision, baby. Too bad.''_

_''Really? So this is how you wanna play huh?'' Naya looked around and noticed that her and Heather were basically the only ones on the beach. She turned back to Heather and took her bikini top off. ''Now tell me, do you still want to play this game with me?'' Naya said with a seductive look._

_Heather stood up and looked at the topless Latina, ''Hotel room, NOW!'' _

_Naya laughed, wrapped a towel around her upper body and walked hand-in-hand with Heather to their room._

* * *

Naya snapped back out of her thoughts when she heard the blondes voice.  
''Hey sexy lady, ready to go home?'' Heather asked happily while entering the room.

Heather just took care of the papers that she needed to fill in for Naya. After she did that, Naya was allowed to go home.

''More then ready baby,'' Naya responded with a shy smile on her face.

''Well, lets go then!''

Heather gave her a kiss on her lips and took Naya's hand and supported her while they walked through the hallways of the hospital. Naya was feeling much better, but she wasn't fully recovered yet. There was no need for the doctors to keep her in the hospital, all she needed to do right now is rest.

The ride home was silent. It wasn't awkward or something, it was a peaceful silence. Naya was holding Heathers hand and looked out of the window. To be honest, she was scared. Scared to enter their house again.

Heather parked her car in front of their house.

''Baby?'' Naya said shyly.

Heather turned her head and looked at Naya, waiting for her to continue.

''I'm scared.. to enter the house''

''I know you are, love. But I'm here with you, and we will do this together ok? Don't be scared babe, you can do this. ''

Heather stepped out of the car and walked to the passenger's door and opened it for the Latina.  
Naya, who still had her seatbelt on, just stared out of the front window. She didn't even noticed that Heather had opened the door.

The blonde kneeled down so she could face the Latina.  
''Nay, it's okay, take your time.''

Naya looked at Heather and nodded, ''Can you just check? Just to make sure there is nothing on the floor or something,'' she asked softly.

''Of course baby, I will bring your stuff inside and check for you,'' with that she unlocked the front door and went inside.

After checking everything, Heather went back outside. Naya was leaning against the car, nervously playing with her engagement ring. Heather stood in front of her and took Naya's hands in hers.

''I'm ready whenever you are,'' she whispered.

A tear rolled down Naya's cheek, ''Please, just hold me.''

Heather hugged the small Latina tightly and gave little kisses on her head.

''It's okay baby, I'm here. We can do this together.''

Naya pulled away and nodded, ''It's so weird to be here, when I was there on the floor I honestly thought that I was going to die. ''

''Shhh baby, you are here now and everything will be okay.''

''I know , lets do this...together''

She took Heathers hand and together they walked to the front door. Naya stopped for a second, took a deep breath, and walked inside the house. Heather closed the door and stood next to the Latina who was staring at the spot, the spot where she got stabbed.

''Are you okay, Nay?''

''Yeah..it's not as bad as I thought it would be,'' She said relieved.

''Good, now go lay on the couch and I will make you some tea.''

''Great idea babe, cuz I needs to get mah cuddles on''

Heather smiled, ''You're such a dork!''

''Yep, that's why you are marrying me in 11 days'' Naya said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

_**Please, tell me what you think **_


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters

* * *

**Chapter 12**

There was a knock on the front door. Heather could hear it, but was to tired to leave her warm bed with Naya curled up next to her, still sound asleep.  
When she heard another hard knock on the door, she decided to check who is was.

She walked to the front door when she heard another knock.

''Jesus, I'm coming!'' she yelled.

She opened the door and a huge smile appeared on her face.

''Dianna?! OMG! What are you doing here?'' Heather hugged the other blonde girl.

''It's good to see you too Hemo! I missed you..''

Heather let Dianna in and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. She handed one mug over to Dianna and sat in the living room.  
''So, how is my lady Di doing? How was your trip around the world?

A year ago, Dianna decided to travel around the world to meet some new people and cultures. She started her trip in Asia, went to Europe, than to Africa and ended her journey in South America. Secretly, she just wanted to be far away from her life in the States. After an emotional break up with Mark and a fight with her best friend Lea, she just needed to clear her head and go far away from California. She packed just one suitcase and went to the airport and took a flight to Japan. Without a phone or laptop, her journey began.

''It was amazing Hemo! I met so many new friends, they learned me things about their traditions and some of them even let me into their house so I could meet their family. I don't even know how to explain it, it's just so inspiring to see how others live around the world.

Heather smiled, she missed Dianna. The two blondes knew each other since high school and were best friends. It was hard for Heather not to see or talk to the smaller blonde for such a long time. She needed her best friend.

''So how are things going with ms. Morris?'' Dianna asked.

''Well, things are going better lately. I've been through some tough things.. you missed a lot. But the most important thing you need to know is that my name will be Mrs. Morris-Rivera in less than 8 days.'' Heather said with a grin on her face.

Dianna's jaw dropped in excitement, ''WAIT! WHAT? My best friend is getting married and I didn't even know?''

''Well, I'm not the one who left me for a year!'' Heather said with a slightly sad smile.

Dianna stood up and walked towards Heather to give her a tight hug, ''Congratulations Hemo! You deserve to be happiest girl in the world''.  
When Dianna pulled away she looked at Heather, ''Wait a second, did you just say Rivera? As a Naya Rivera?''

Heather laughed, ''Yep, that's the one!''

''Omg! That is amazing Heather! Where is she? Upstairs? I want to see her..'' Dianna was already on the stairs when Heather stopped her.

''Dianna, we need to talk first. Naya went through a lot lately. ''

Dianna noticed the seriousness in Heathers voice and walked back to the couch.

''What happened?''

''Can we.. Can we go somewhere? The park or something?

Dianna nodded, she was surprised with Heathers seriousness.

''Cool, I'll go tell Nay. I'll be right back.''

Not even 10 minutes later Heather walked down the stairs. She was now wearing a pink hoodie with some sweatpants. '' Let's go.''

Heather and Dianna had a heart to heart conversation for almost two hours. Heather told Dianna everything about the proposal and about Naya being stabbed. Then it was Dianna's turn, she finally told Heather why she and Mark broke up and what it had to do with Lea.

* * *

Later that afternoon Heather went back home. She told Dianna to come back tomorrow for lunch, so they could spent more time together. And ,of course, she could see Naya.

''Baby, I'm home'' Heather yelled so Naya could hear her.

''I'm not deaf, babe,'' Naya said back from the kitchen.

Naya walked towards the blonde and gave her a kiss on the lips. ''Are you cold? Do you want some hot chocolate?''

''I thought the doctor told you that you needed to rest? Which means staying in bed?'' Heather asked.

''So I am not allowed to make myself some hot chocolate? You're the one who left me all alone this morning AND afternoon'' Naya said back with a smirk on her face.

Heather couldn't resist Naya's cuteness. She walked towards the Latina, picked her up in bridal style, and brought her back upstairs. She tucked Naya in and went back downstairs to get the two mugs of hot chocolate.

''You do realize that I am perfectly able to walk myself, right?'' Naya asked teasingly when Heather re-entered the room.

''Actually, I do miss. Lima Heights! I was just being nice.''

''I know baby, come here''

Heather placed the two mugs on the nightstand and sat next to Naya in bed.

''So how was your day with Dianna? I was hoping you would bring her home.'' Naya asked.

''I wanted to bring her home, but she told me that she would come back tomorrow so I could spent some time with you tonight. I invited her for tomorrow's lunch though. But yeah…It was a good day. We had a heart to heart conversation. I talked about what happened past few weeks and she told me about Mark and Lea issue.''

Heather took a zip of her hot chocolate, while Naya looked at her waiting for her to continue.

''You want me to continue?'' Heather teased. She knew that Naya was dying to know what happened. While she saw how the Latina almost nodded her head off, she continued, '' Ok, here's what happened, Lea told Dianna that Mark was cheating on her, because she was jealous. When Dianna didn't believe her she decided to go visit Mark at his home. Lea brought a lot of alcohol with her, when they both got drunk she decided to kiss him.''

Naya was shocked. ''So lets just make this clear, Lea kissed her best friends boyfriend because she was jealous of their relationship?''

Heather nodded, ''Yep, that's what happened, but it wasn't only kissing. They shared some more intimate moments, and because of that Dianna left.''

''Wow,'' was all Naya could say.

* * *

There was a comfortable silence in the room. The girls were watching one of Naya's favorite Disney movies, Finding Nemo. It was adorable to see how two grown up ladies still could enjoy a movie about a little clownfish.

Tomorrow was going to be a fun day. They had planned a lunch at their home to discuss the last details for the wedding. Valentina promised the girls to take care of everything, so they were dying to what Valentina had planned. Especially Naya wanted to know what her little sister had planned for her big day, it just had to be perfect.

Heather broke the silence in the room.  
''Nay, I want Dianna to be one of our Bridesmaids,'' Heather said shyly.

''Baby, she is your best friend. And this is not only my wedding. You can ask and invite whoever you want,'' Naya responded softly.

Heather smiled, knowing that Naya wanted this wedding to be perfect for her.  
''I am so excited for tomorrow. I can't wait for Val to show us the things she already planned.''

''Well she better come with something amazing. If not, you will not have a little sister in law anymore,'' Naya joked.

''You are so adorable Nay, acting like a badass sister.''

''Hey! I am badass! ''

''No you are not. You are just a cute little girl who is whipped by her fiancé.'' Heather teased.

Naya's eyes widened, ''Oh no you didn't.''

Before Heather could jump out of the bed, Naya already grabbed her arm and sat on top of the blonde. ''I'll show you some bad ass, miss. I hate it when people tickle me''

With that, Naya tickled the blonde till she gave up and told her that she is not whipped and that she is a badass girl.

* * *

**_Thoughts about Dianna? Maybe introducing Mark and Lea to the story?_**  
**_Let me know :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

''Dianna!''

''No Heather, I am not going!''

''I swear to god Di, just come with me and talk to him. I know you still love him. And he _wants_ to talk to you..''

''Listen Heather, he ruined this relationship. He and my 'best friend' both ruined it. I am not going to his house and just talk. I put it behind me and moved on.''

''Jeez Di, don't be so goddamn stubborn. Stop lying to yourself,'' Heather was getting really frustrated by now.

''Can we go to Naya? I haven't even see her yet,'' Dianna asked to avoid the subject.

Heather let out a deep sigh and nodded, ''fine.'' She took her phone and texted Mark.

**Heather:**_** I'm sorry Mark, but she's not coming today… I promise I'll talk to her.  
**_  
**Mark:**_** It's okay Hemo, I get it. Does Lea knows she's back?  
**_  
**Heather**_**: I don't think so…Why?  
**_  
**Mark:**_** Can we meet somewhere?  
**_  
**Heather:**_** Sure. I'll drop off Di then we can meet at Dunkin in 30 minutes?  
**_  
**Mark:**_** See you there!**_

''Heather, you need to stop this. I am not going to talk to Mark. Or Lea. So please just stop texting him and think about something else. ''

''He's my friend Di, and he wants to talk to me so that's what we're gonna do. Now get your ass out of my car and get inside. And tell my baby I love her.'' Dianna rolled her eyes and went inside. '

* * *

Mark took a zip of his coffee while he was waiting for Heather. She was 10 minutes late, which was kinda odd for the blonde. He took his phone planning on texting her, but stopped when he saw the 4 missed calls from Lea. He deleted all of them, except the one who's got a voicemail. He opened it and listened to it:

_''Hey Mark, it's me. I know we haven't talked in a while but I miss you. I don't know if you're still mad at me, but what we had was something special. I was just wondering if you want to hang out soon? Maybe talk for a bit? Please call me back''_

Mark shook his head in disbelief and dropped his head in his hands.

''Hey what's up with you stranger?'' Heather said.

''I messed everything up Hemo. I don't know what to do anymore,'' he then realized that he hadn't greeted her yet. He stood up and gave her a hug, ''It's good to see you Heather. You look great.''

''So tell me, what's goin' on?''

''It's Lea…She wants to hang out and stuff. But after the break up with Dianna we've never talked. She wouldn't answer my call of respond on any of my messages. And now she's all over me again.''

''Well I guess she knows that Di is back in town..''

* * *

''Nay-Nay Rivers!'' Dianna shouted when she entered the house.

''Lady Di? '' Naya said when she came down the stairs with papers in her hand for the wedding.

''OMG! It's so good to see you Nay,'' Dianna gave her a tight hug, ''I missed my little troublemaker!''

''I bet you did, life is so boring without me,'' Naya joked.

Dianna rolled her eyes and just stared at Latina with a smile on her face.

''Hey miss. Creepy! Snap out of it. Stop staring!'' Both girls started laughing, ''I am glad you're okay Nay. You look gorgeous, as always.''

''Heather did tell you that I am getting married in 3 days right?'' Dianna nodded, ''Okay good…you can continue the flirting now.''

''Oh hush, you love it when I say those things to you.''

''Yeah, whatever lady! Now help me with this wedding. Valentina send me all this last minute stuff…and I can only pick one.''

* * *

''Look, I know that you regret what you did with Lea while you were with Dianna. But I will tell you, when Dianna finds out that Lea is all over you again .. you'll never get her back. And I won't force her to talk to you ever again.''

Mark dropped his head in his hands again, ''It's so fucked up, Hemo. I love Dianna with all my heart, but when I'm with Lea I feel so different. Special. She makes me feel special.''

''Are you kidding me Mark? I thought you told me that the only person you want was Dianna?''

'' I know.. You think I should talk to Lea about all this? ''

'' You should get yourself together and decide what you really want, cause if you hurt Dianna again, I am done with you.''

'' I know, I know. Give me a few days. I will talk to Lea and see what she has to say. Then I will call you and let you know.

Heather shook her head disapproving but agreed, ''Okay, but you better think about this Mark.'''  
With that they both left.

**Mark:**_** Sorry I missed your calls, wanna hang out tonight? My place?  
**_  
**Lea:**_** Sure thing mister sexy!  
**_  
**Mark:**_** It's just hanging out and talk ok?  
**_  
**Lea:**_** Relax! Just talking ;)**_

* * *

Both girls spend the rest of the afternoon together, talking about the wedding and the little surprise they had planned for Heather.

_''Do you have something special planned for the wedding?'' Dianna asked._

_''No?''_

_''You have nothing special planned for your girl?'' Dianna was is shock._

_''Should I?''_

_''Girl! You should do something for her. A little surprise or whatever.''_

_''Shit… you're right! God I should've thought about that. What can I do?'' Naya was close to panicking. _

_Dianna took the Latina's hand in hers, ''Sing for her''._

_''Sing a song? Di that's lame. I ain't singing in front of everyone.''_

_''You know how much Hemo likes it when you sing for her. And it's not lame, it's cute''_

_''Okay, get that cheesy smile of your face… but I'll think about it. ''_

Heather entered the dining room and found the two girls eating some sushi. She shook her head playfully and walked towards her fiancé to give her a peck on the lips, ''Hi baby.''

Naya smiled, not able to talk. She just wanted the sushi.

''Well hey to you too!'' Dianna joked.

Heather looked at her and acted overdramatically , ''DIANNA! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you for 4 hours, come here blondie!'' with that Heather gave her a super tight, over the top, hug.

Naya almost choked on her sushi, laughing. She loves it when Heather is acting like a goof.

''Ugh…You can be so annoying sometimes.''

''Oh shut up Di, you love me!''

* * *

After an evening full of seductive looks from Heather, both girls were silently in bed. The blonde was facing the Latina who was staring at the ceiling. Before she even realized that the blonde was on top of her, she felt her lips touching the blondes.

''I love you so much, baby''

''I love you too Heather''

''I wanna touch you Nay,'' the blonde said with a shy smile.

Naya smiled, ''Do it, make love to me'' she whispered in her ears.

That's all Heather needed to hear from Naya.  
She licked the Latina's bottom lip, waiting for access. Naya took the hint and opened her mouth. Their tongues met and slowly danced with each other, while Naya undressed the blonde. The Latina quietly moaned when Heather kissed and licked her earlobe, and made her way down to her neck and then her collarbone. The warm breath of Heather gave the Latina goosebumbs. She felt how Heather sucked on her pulse point, causing a hickey for sure.

Heather took Naya's shirt and bra off, and licked her nipple. This time Naya moaned a little louder. She loved it when Heather was dominating her. Heather's hand made its way down and touched Naya's center. ''God babe, your so wet''.

Heather kissed the Latina again while rubbing her clit with her hand. ''Please baby, no more teasing. I need you.'' Naya moaned loudly in her ear.

Heather thrusted her with two fingers and moved her fingers back and forth. She looked right into Naya's eyes who was moaning like crazy. ''Cum for me Naya'' she whispered seductively. It took Naya only a few minutes to ride out her orgasm on the blondes fingers. When her body was pretty much back to normal, she cupped Heathers face and kissed her fiercely. She turned her body, now she was the one who was dominating. She rested her head on Heathers chest.

''Your heart is beating like crazy. ''

''Only for you my love,'' Heather responded while she pushed the Latina's head further down, giving her the hint to just stop talking and make love to her instead.

* * *

_**What do you think about the Mark/Lea/Dianna storyline?**_  
_**Please tell me in a review. Thanks :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Glee or its characters. **

**Part 1 of the wedding.**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Valentina walked into her big sisters home to take her with her. Today was the big day, Heather and Naya are getting married. After some crazy days, everything was perfectly planned.

''Baby, promise me that you call me if you need me,'' Heather said concerned.

'' Heather, please don't worry about me. My family is with me the whole time. This day is about us, baby. You and me. Let's make this day the best one of our lives.''

Heather smiled and gave her a quick peck on her lips. '' I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle''.

''Okay enough! We need to go sis.''

Naya gave her sister the death stare, telling her she doesn't want to go yet. Valentine knew exactly what her sister was saying, but she was the wedding planner and nobody is going to mess with her plans. ''Naya, we need to go. Now. Or do you want to be late at your own wedding?''

Naya rolled her eyes. She gave Heather a hug and a kiss and walked out of the house with Valentina right behind her.

* * *

''You are awfully quiet Hemo, are you ok?'' Dianna asked.

''I am fine Di, I'm just nervous.''

'' You are getting married to the most amazing person in this world. She is the love of your life. There is no need to be nervous.''

Heather was quiet again, thinking about how perfect her wedding could be if her family could just accept her relationship. Walking down the aisle with her father next to her was all she wanted. She promised herself, since she was young, that her big sister, Ashley, would be her maid of honor. She wanted her family to witness her getting married to the love of her life and see how she took the next step in her life. But no, none of this was going to happen.

''Heather? Do you want me to call Naya?'' Dianna asked, snapping the other blonde out of her thoughts.

''No! No, I'm fine. Believe me. I just can't believe I'm getting married today,'' Heather lied.

''Well yes, you are getting married today. I will leave you alone so this lady can make you beautiful.'' With that Dianna walked out of the room dialing Naya's number.

* * *

''Oh oh, do you remember when you told uncle George that you were in love with Tom Cruise? And that he pretended to call him to make you jealous? And that you were mad at him for about 4 hours, because he didn't let you talk to Tom?'' Julio said.

''He was so mean to me! How old was I? I must have been 5 of 6 years old.''

''Something like that, he loved teasing you.''

The whole Rivera family laughed. They spent all morning talking about Naya's childhood memories and adventures.

''So your make-up is done, your hair is next.'' Valentina said when she walked into the room with a checklist in her hand.

Naya smiled at her little sister and walked to the other room to get her hair done, while the rest of her family was still chatting about her childhood years.

'''Do you mind if I sing, I just feel like I need to practice a little more,'' Naya asked the hairdresser.

'' No problem, honey. Go ahead.''

Just when Naya was about to start, she could hear her phone vibrating on the desk in front of her.

''Hey Lady Di,''

'' Hey Nay,''

''What's up?''

'' Nay, it's Heather. Please don't tell her I called you, but she is really quiet. Like she is upset or something. I asked her what was wrong but she kept telling me that she was just nervous. Something is bothering her.''

''Shit..'' Both girls were silent for a few seconds. '' Dianna, I think I know what is wrong.''

''What is it Nay? This should be the happiest day of her life.''

''I know Di, I think this has something to do with her family. The only person she invited to the wedding is her mom. I knew that her dad giving her away at her wedding was her dream.''

''Fuck! This sucks..'' Dianna said.

''Di, I'll call you back in a minute.''

Naya hang up the phone and walked back to the room where her dad and the rest of her family were still chatting.

''Dad, can I talk to you for a second?''

Julio excused himself and walked to the door. ''What is it, mija?''

''Dad, I just talked to Dianna and she told me that Heather is upset about something. I have a feeling this is about her family. I know that she always wanted her dad to give her away. But that is not going to happen tonight..''

''It's okay mija,'' Julio interrupted, ''I'll go to her right now and make sure I'll walk her down the aisle first.''

Naya was surprised by her dad's reaction, ''Would you really do that?''

''She deserves the best wedding, mija. And she deserves to walk down that aisle with someone next to her. If her dad can't do that for her, her father-in-law can.''

''You're the best papi. Thank you so much.''

* * *

It was two hours before the ceremony when the doorbell rang. Dianna opened the door and saw Julio Rivera in his fancy black tuxedo in front of her. She let him in and told him that Heather was upstairs.

''Does she know yet?'' he asked.

Dianna shook her head and watched Julio walk up the stairs.

''You look absolutely gorgeous,'' He said, standing in the doorway.

Heather turned around, surprised to hear his voice.

''Mr. Rivera, what are you doing here? Is Naya ok?''

''Everything is fine Heather, and please call me Julio. You are going to be family soon. The reason I am here is because every girl deserves to be walked down the aisle.''

Heather was about to protest, but her father-in-law continued, '' Naya is the one who asked me to do this. She knows how hard this is for you, but she wants you to have the best day of your life. She loves you very much Heather, and so do I. You are the perfect partner for my daughter, and I would love to walk you down the aisle first.''

Heather had tears in her eyes, ''Thank you so much. This means the world to me.''

* * *

Heather and Julio were standing behind the 2 doors that led them in the room where it is all going to happen. They could hear the music start in the background, which was a sign that this was the moment. Julio gently held his very soon to be daughter in law and walked slowly down the aisle. Heather was wearing a beautiful white dress that fits her body perfectly. Her hair was up and her make-up was so naturally done. Heather could see her friends and Naya's family. They were all smiling. Then she saw her mother, who was sitting in the front row, wiping her tears away. Heather gave her a small smile, at least one of her parents could accept this marriage. When they reached the end of the aisle, Julio started, ''I love you Heather, you deserve the best wedding. '' He gave her a kiss on her cheek and walked back to get his daughter.  
Heather smiled at her Julio, this was going to be perfect.

Heather was patiently waiting for her fiancé to walk down the aisle. And there she was. Wearing a long, strapless white dress with just enough bling, her long curly hair down and her smokey eyes, she walked like a princess down that aisle.  
Heather was speechless. She had never seen her so beautiful. She saw how Julio gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Naya now stood in front of Heather. ''You look so beautiful, baby,'' she whispered.

''I've never seen a bride so gorgeous as you, Naya. I love you.''

'' I love you too Heather'.''

After a few more passages, it was time for them to read their vows.

'' I, Heather Elizabeth Morris, take you, Naya Marie Rivera to be my faithful partner in life, the mother of my children and my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, sickness and in health. I will be yours in times of joy and in times of sorrow. I promise to take care of you, laugh with you and cry with you, always be open and honest with you, and cherish and respect you for as long as we both shall live.''

Naya wiped away her tears, and smiled at the blonde.

'' I, Naya Marie Rivera, take you, Heather Elizabeth Morris, to be my faithful partner in life, the mother of my children and my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, sickness and in health. I will be yours in times of joy and in times of sorrow. I promise to take care of you, laugh with you and cry with you, always be open and honest with you, and cherish and respect you for as long as we both shall live.''

Both girls wiped away their tears and smiled sweetly at one another. Dianna walked forward to give them the rings. Heather was the first one, holding the ring in her hands she managed to say, '' With this ring I thee wed.''

Naya wiped away the tears from the blondes face and took her ring. She places it on Heathers finger, ''With this ring I thee wed.''

''Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mrs. Naya and Heather Rivera. You may kiss the bride.''

Heather leaned in and gave her wife a sweet kiss on the lips.'' I love you so much Naya.''

''I love you too Heather, so much.''

Both mothers were crying, Julio was proudly clapping and cheering, Valentina was about to explode out of happiness and Dianna was trying to control her tears. It was the perfect wedding.

* * *

**_Afterparty is coming soon :)_**


End file.
